<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfortable by bitboozy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466469">Comfortable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy'>bitboozy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rev.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, mid-series, series one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Alex spend a whole Saturday together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Smallbone/Alex Smallbone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place near the end of series one. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex slams her hand down on the radio alarm at her bedside. The glorious silence she is anticipating is thwarted by her husband’s disgruntled groaning.</p><p>“’s <em>Saturday</em>,” he mumbles, rolling into her. He smushes himself up against her. He’s a cuddly thing. She’s always liked that about him.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.” She scratches gently at his scalp, then plants a kiss in his hair. “Forgot to switch it off.”</p><p>He snuggles into her breasts, holding her like a body pillow. <em>This is why people get married</em>, Alex thinks sometimes. <em>Mornings</em>.</p><p>She’s wide awake now, to her own great consternation. She absently strokes his hair while staring at the ceiling, studying ancient molding that she hates. With a yawn, she tries to glance down at him. So sweet and innocent when he’s asleep. So like a child. It’s only when he opens his mouth that he starts annoying her. Fortunately, most of the time, she likes it.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.” He presses a kiss to her chest and snuggles into her even more. He can tell she’s awake. And he must know it’s only a matter of time before he follows suit.</p><p>“Can’t,” she replies simply. “The day’s started. No turning back now.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” he mutters. “One day a week I get to have a lie-in.”</p><p>She tugs on his earlobe. “Do you one better than a lie-in if you wake up right now.”</p><p>His eyes pop open.</p><p>She chuckles softly. “That was easy.”</p><p>Adam begins to stir. “Oh-<em>kay</em>,” he says, feigning irritation. “If you must <em>have me</em>, you shall have me. I bequeath my body unto you, Christ said to the Lord.”</p><p>She pinches his arm.</p><p>“Ow!” He raises his head to frown at her.</p><p>“Christ did not say that to the Lord.”</p><p>“No, be a bit weird, wouldn’t it,” Adam agrees, propping himself up on his elbow. “Bit incestuous.”</p><p>Alex crinkles her nose in disgust. “No thanks.”</p><p>“Fortunately I am not Christ.” He begins kissing along her collarbone. “And you are most certainly not the Lord.”</p><p>“Bless.” She grins as his lips travel along her throat to her jaw.</p><p>“Why are you always so delicious in the morning,” Adam complains, sucking just beneath her jawline. “Infuriating.”</p><p>She gathers her strength and rolls him over, crawling on top of him and pinning down his wrists. “Fifteen years and you’ve not tired of the old morning shag.”</p><p>He looks at her in that very earnest way he has. “What’s to tire of? I wake up with such a lovely woman in my bed, what else am I to do?”</p><p>She just smiles at him. She knows he’ll go on.</p><p>“We’re all warm and cozy in our warm, cozy bed,” he continues. “She’s so soft and delicious.” She raises an eyebrow at him. “And sexy.” She grins. “Can’t think of anything more appealing than ravishing her first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“You’ve come around quick,” she says with a smirk. “You were grumbling at me not two minutes ago.”</p><p>“Yes but then you appealed to my more <em>susceptible</em> side.”</p><p>He wriggles his eyebrows and bucks his hips into her. For a small man, he’s incredibly well-endowed and she takes enormous pleasure in it. She rocks over him, biting her lip.</p><p>“Good <em>morning</em>, my love,” Adam happily, all traces of his grumpy self vanished.</p><p>She leans down and kisses him. “Morning.”</p><p>He tugs at her t-shirt and she swiftly pulls it over her head. “Ah, there they are. And a good morning to you both,” he says to her breasts.</p><p>“Shut up.” She kisses him, and they’re off to the races.</p><p>Though Adam is often the one to do the initial seducing, Alex tends to take the lead when they’re in bed. He can often get lost in various sensations, overwhelmed by his own excitement. Alex is singularly focused. She keeps him from drifting off into a cloud of his own pleasure and gratitude. When they first got together, he used to thank her. Both during a shag and after. She put a stop to this as quickly as possible and forbade the use of the word in the bedroom. Now, after fifteen years, she’s got him remarkably well-trained. One thing about being married to a priest: he can be quite obedient.</p><p>They shag a lot less than they used to. If you had told Alex when they got married that they’d ever have sex less than three times a week, she’d have laughed you off immediately. But their schedules are different now. Their collective stamina is less. They value a cup of tea and a cuddle above all things. When they do have sex, it’s often much like this. A morning shag: impromptu, half-clothed, and relatively quick. Always satisfying, but over far too soon.</p><p>She realized shortly after they moved back to London that they’d become comfortable. For the most part, she finds this to be a good thing. But there’s much to miss about their youth. The electricity, the tension, the urgency. The <em>frequency</em>. When he decided to join the church, she thought he was off his rocker – there was no way priests could possibly enjoy sex as much as Adam did. She shuddered at the thought, in fact. He’d told her <em>she</em> was the daft one if she thought priests didn’t have the same urges as average men do. Then she’d taken the piss out of him for days for the implication that priests were not average men. <em>Awfully presumptuous of you, darling.</em></p><p>“Let’s just shag all day long,” he says to her now, as she rides him.</p><p>He also talks too much during sex.</p><p>“Fine,” she exhales, placing her palms on his chest and leaning forward, changing the angle slightly. He groans a bit. “Now stop talking.”</p><p>He finishes first. She knows he’s close when he flips her onto her back. He likes to come when he’s on top. Likes to gasp and shudder and collapse onto her. Breathe her in as he catches his breath. She very rarely comes from vaginal penetration alone, even when they were young. After he finishes, he’ll give her a hand or go down on her until she comes at least once. She may not be able to come (generally) with him inside her, but at least she can come multiple times.</p><p>This time he uses his hands, kissing her while he gets her off. She can tell he’s still too sleepy to go down on her properly. But she doesn’t mind. He’s so very <em>earnest</em> and <em>determined</em> when he’s trying to make her come, she likes to watch his face. His intense desire to please her turns her on immensely.</p><p>She comes once, but she comes hard, digging her nails into his back.</p><p>“That was nice,” he says, kissing her shoulder and her neck.</p><p>“Mmm.” She stretches out like a cat.</p><p>“I’ll make breakfast.” He kisses her cheek then throws off the duvet. “Then we’ll get back into bed.”</p><p>“Don’t forget the sofa,” Alex reminds him as he pulls on a pair of briefs.</p><p>“Ooh yes!” He exclaims. “Love a good sofa shag, good thinking.” And he’s gone.</p><p>Oh, she does adore him beyond reason.</p><p>*</p><p>On Saturdays, the only day of the week that they are off work at the same time, they try to make up for time lost during the week. Especially as shagging is concerned. Though sometimes other factors get in the way, they most often spend their Saturdays at home being as indulgent as possible. Telly, shagging, takeaway, perhaps a bit too much wine. They might snog their way through a <em>Keeping Up Appearances</em> marathon or attempt an ambitious baking project. All Alex cares about is that they are uninterrupted. Which, these days, is incredibly rare.</p><p>Adam suggests they take a walk after breakfast and before shag number two. But Alex is hesitant. A walk will only expose them to the needy denizens of their neighborhood. Adam considers everyone a congregant and has absolutely zero ability to say no.</p><p>“Only if we hop on the tube and take a walk elsewhere,” she replies.</p><p>He stares at her dubiously.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.”</p><p>And so they go.</p><p>He’s dressed in jeans and an oxford. That helps sometimes. People often have to do a double take when he’s not in his robes just to confirm that it’s him. In that time, she can steer him away from them.</p><p>They walk in the opposite direction from the church. That is Alex’s hard and fast rule. She holds onto his arm possessively. It’s lovely when they get to be together outside the house someplace where she can do this. Someplace where he isn’t being yanked away from her every other second.</p><p>“Let’s go out tonight,” she suggests unexpectantly.</p><p>He blinks at her. “Out where?” He almost said <em>out how</em>. She can tell.</p><p>“I don’t know, to the pub. Not suggesting we go to bloody Albert Hall or anything, just…out.”</p><p>He nods thoughtfully and considers this.</p><p>“I’ll wear makeup,” she adds optimistically. “Maybe dig a little dress out of the closet.”</p><p>He turns and raises an eyebrow at her. “How little?”</p><p>She smirks. “It’ll be fun. Probably.”</p><p>“Yes, probably,” he agrees. Then, she can’t see it, but she knows he makes a face.</p><p>*</p><p>Back at home there’s a lovely little shag on the sofa while <em>The Vicar of Dibley </em>is on the telly in the background. She <em>almost</em> comes while he’s inside her and he finishes her off quickly with his fingers just before he finishes himself. Ideal. They lay for a while, him on top of her, and watch the rest of the episode that way. He occasionally giggles into her neck. Her sweet, stupid love.</p><p>They eat beans on toast for lunch, for lack of anything else in the kitchen. But they hardly notice. This is followed a lovely foot rub – he’s always been magic at it – and a lengthy discussion of current events and politics. They have a rule not to discuss such things during the week, when their time together feels so limited. Rows come to them easily enough, there’s no need to add politics into the mix when they’ve hardly seen each other all day.</p><p>Throughout all this, there is laundry done. Must be done <em>some</em> time, Alex reasons. They fold clothes while they watch <em>Bringing Up Baby</em> on the telly. Then they shag on the sofa again, this time with her in his lap, his mouth all over her breasts.</p><p>Things truly <em>have</em> improved in the months since she’d brought up that their sex life was leaving much to be desired – literally. Their attempt at roleplay, once they’d finally accomplished it, had sparked something that hadn’t quite gone away. She suspects Adam might be keeping a secret diary in his office, checking off days they do and don’t shag. This way, she can never again say to him, <em>sometimes weeks go by without us having sex</em>. Never again, he insists. It will <em>definitely</em> happen again, she knows. But at least now they’re on the same page.</p><p>*</p><p>It’s nearly 5pm and there have been no interruptions to their day. Alex finds this incredibly suspicious. She catches him on his mobile a few times but that’s certainly permissible – she’s done the same. But there have been no knocks at the door. No urgent calls. It’s almost like their old life. Their quiet life. She’s happy to be back in London most days. But she misses the quiet now and then. Misses the control. She feels like she gives up more and more control each day.</p><p>They take turns having a shower. They had to put a moratorium on shower shags last year when Adam slipped and nearly broke his bloody neck. Literally. She’d taken him to hospital and everything. He’d had a brace on his neck for weeks and couldn’t tell anyone why.</p><p>Alex, truth be told, had gotten a kick out of it. “<em>Local Priest Sprains Neck Banging One Out in the Shower with His Wife.”</em> Adam had not been nearly as amused.</p><p>She showers first on account of it takes her far longer to get ready. She spends nearly twenty minutes digging through her closet, and several boxes they never unpacked. Eventually she does find a dress she remembers fondly from her late twenties – it’s green and slimming and shows off her legs. It does nice things to her breasts without making them the main feature. As far as Alex is concerned, her breasts get more than enough attention without any help at all. She snorts when she remembers her ex-boyfriend Leon complimenting her <em>nice puppies</em> at the dinner table with her husband and his fiancée. He’s an absolute cock but it’s hilarious now in retrospect. It had made Adam crazy for ages, long after they’d settled their row.</p><p>“Blimey.” Adam stops in the doorway to their bedroom, where she has put on the dress.</p><p>Her eyes narrow. “Don’t sound so bloody <em>shocked</em>.”</p><p>He offers her a sheepish half-smile. “Sorry.”</p><p>*</p><p>She begs Adam to take her to a pub elsewhere. Anywhere. A tube ride away. But he insists that it doesn’t feel right. He waxes poetic for far too long about being a leader in the community and the responsibilities that entails. One of which, apparently, is to be loyal to the local public houses. Alex agrees simply to shut him up. If he keeps talking, she’ll abandon the idea altogether and ignore him with a book for the rest of the evening.</p><p>He takes her hand as they walk to the pub. The sun has nearly set. Dusk is Alex’s favourite time of day, especially in London. The air is crisp and she only needs a light jacket. Adam seems contently to walk quietly alongside her in his jumper and jeans. For a few moments she feels like they’re a normal couple.</p><p>But then Colin is sitting at the bar when they enter the pub. Gemma the bartender is his captive audience for some winding, circuitous tale that Alex would bet has been going on for at least thirty minutes.</p><p>“Let’s go,” she whispers to Adam surreptitiously.</p><p>“I’ll let him know we’re on a date,” he says stubbornly. “He’ll leave us alone.”</p><p>Alex laughs out loud unabashedly at that. It causes Colin to turn his head and spot them.</p><p>“Vicarage!” He calls out, stumbling off his bar stool. “Mrs. Vicarage. Clean up right nice, you do.”</p><p>He looks her up and down hungrily. Alex glares at Adam.</p><p>“Good to see you, Colin, we’re just out for supper, on a date, you see, so it’s best if – “ Adam stammers.</p><p>“Ah, I can take a hint, Vicarage,” Colin says quickly. “Not goin’ to bother you none.”</p><p>“Good, that’s great, thanks.” Adam nods at him with a friendly smile, then waves at Gemma before guiding Alex to a more secluded area in the back of the pub.</p><p>He takes her jacket and pulls out her chair. “See?” He says, as they both watch Colin return to his bar stool. “He’s learning boundaries after all.”</p><p>Alex is not convinced. Her expression says as much.</p><p>“Come on, Alex,” Adam says glumly, taking a seat opposite her.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she says, trying hard to mean it. “It’s fine.”</p><p>Adam orders a pint and Alex orders a martini. Gemma almost laughs taking their order. Alex raises her eyebrows at her husband after she waltzes away.</p><p>“Oh, what,” he sighs.</p><p>“Would be nice just once to go someplace where the bartender <em>doesn’t</em> bloody laugh at me for ordering a sodding martini.”</p><p>He leans forward and takes her head, turning on his signature puppy dog charm. “I think it’s sexy.”</p><p>“Gemma’s laugh?”</p><p>He grunts a little in frustration.</p><p>“Sorry,” she says.</p><p>Adam tangles their fingers together in the middle of the table. “I think it’s very sexy when you order a martini, you know that.” He smiles at her until she smiles back. “<em>Beefeater, twist, no olives.</em>”</p><p>Alex finds herself blushing a bit. “You think it’s very sexy because you know what it means.”</p><p>Adam feigns insult. “No idea what you’re on about it.”</p><p>She just smirks at him.</p><p>“Oh, you mean the fact that after approximately two and a half martinis, you’ll take your knickers off in the loo then come back and stuff them into my hand?”</p><p>She grins now.</p><p>“Ah, well, yes, that <em>is</em> very sexy,” he says, nodding in agreement.</p><p>Gemma returns with their drinks and they order a plate of chips with curry sauce to start.</p><p>“I’ve no secrets from you anymore, do I?” Alex says, taking a sip of her martini, then wincing. “<em>Gah</em>. Far too much vermouth.”</p><p>“…Will it do?” Adam asks her hopefully, a bit of foam on his lip.</p><p>She melts a bit. “<em>Yes</em>, it will do.”</p><p>“Good.”  He takes another sip then licks the foam off. “And no. No secrets. Although there was that bit about the double decker bus not too long ago…”</p><p>Alex tries to look put out but the truth is she doesn’t mind him getting just a <em>bit</em> jealous. Jealousy in moderation is all right with her. But in moderation only.</p><p>“To be clear I’m not at all opposed to…going on a double decker bus….with <em>you</em>, you know.”</p><p>Adam goes bright red. She <em>loves</em> when he goes bright red.</p><p>“A priest committing public indecency, can you imagine,” is all he says.</p><p>“Feels a lot less indecent when it’s with your wife of fifteen years though, doesn’t it?”</p><p>He takes a sip. “Not in the eyes of the crown.”</p><p>Alex rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Alex, you’re a solicitor!”</p><p>She snorts with laughter and then can’t stop giggling. She tries to suppress it with her awful martini.</p><p>Adam chuckles at her and then she decides that her only option with this martini is to chug it down in one go. Get rid of it. Start anew.</p><p>He watches her in horror as she does so. When the glass hits the table again, Alex exhales heartily and shakes her head a bit.</p><p>“That’s that done.”</p><p>When Gemma returns with their chips, she orders another. “This time why don’t you just leave out the vermouth entirely?” She suggests.</p><p>Adam chugs the rest of his pint in order to keep up with her. Then he orders the fish and chips. She orders the bangers and mash.</p><p>“This is fun,” Alex says after Gemma walks away. “And now here’s something that will knock you on your arse, are you ready?”</p><p>Adam blinks at her. “Yes….”</p><p>She leans forward, propping up her elbow and resting her chin in her hand. “I think we should get more serious about trying.”</p><p>“…Trying what?”</p><p>“Trying to get pregnant.”</p><p>Gemma appears and places their drinks on the table. Adam says nothing and she wanders away again.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>Alex tastes her new martini. She cringes much less this time. “I just think….well, I’ve been off birth control for nearly a year now. It might be time for us to acknowledge that we need to actually <em>work</em> at it.”</p><p>“Right.” He looks shell-shocked. It shouldn’t be an astonishing conversation given the circumstances, but she knew it would be. “Right.”</p><p>“I’m thirty-seven,” she reminds him.</p><p>“…Right.” He says again, nodding into his pint glass.</p><p>“Which means my lady parts are also thirty-seven.”</p><p>He nods again.</p><p>“So if we truly do want a baby…we’ve got to get serious,” Alex tells him. “Cut down on the drinking. You with the smoking. Pay attention to my ovulation schedule. All that.”</p><p>“Yes.” He takes another sip.</p><p>“Adam.” She grips the stem of her glass a bit too tightly. “You do still want a baby. Don’t you?”</p><p>“’Course,” he says quickly, finally meeting her gaze. “Of course I do.”</p><p>Alex is well-aware that he’d likely forgotten all about it. They’d had one conversation, nearly one year ago, during which they’d decided she’d toss what was left of her birth control pills and stop refilling her prescription. Then they’d had a lovely few days of calling it “baby-making” and imagining what their child might be like. And then Adam had been transferred to St. Savior’s and they’d never discussed it again. Both aware that she could technically get pregnant at any time but giving the thought of it no weight or time at all. Her periods had all been on time since then and she’d not so much as had to take a single pregnancy test.</p><p>“Good then.” She sighs with relief. “Then we’re agreed.”</p><p>He leans forward, still looking a bit bamboozled. “Tell me again what it is exactly we’re agreed upon.”</p><p>“That we’ll start actively focusing on fertility,” Alex replies. “<em>Trying</em> to have a baby. Not just being open to the idea of a baby.”</p><p>“Right. Yes.” He nods to himself. “Good.”</p><p>She leans forward and takes his hand. “We’ve been together fifteen years, darling. Surely we’re ready.”</p><p>He nods again and smiles at her, as if trying to reassure himself. “Surely.”</p><p>*</p><p>An hour later, she’s three martinis in. When she gets up to go to the loo, she makes a point out of hiking up her dress a bit to give him a show, knowing his gaze will follow her.</p><p>Adam grins to himself as he sits alone at the table. He gestures to Gemma for the cheque.</p><p>But Colin misinterprets this as an invitation for him. He stumbles over and unsteadily sits in Alex’s chair.</p><p>“Alex’s got some good pipes on her, eh?” He says, then gestures at Adam’s half-drunk pint. “You gonna finish that?”</p><p>Adam sighs and slides it across the table to Colin.</p><p>“You’re lucky, you know?” Colin tells him. “A wife you love. A wife you love who’s easy on the eyes. That’s the dream, innit. Me, I’m scared to fall for someone who’s a bit of a dog, you know? With the luck I’ve got.”</p><p>Adam looks around nervously, hoping Alex won’t make it back in time to see this. “Tell you what, Colin, I’ll pay your bar tab if you shove off <em>right</em> now.”</p><p>Colin sits up straight, a big grin on his face. “You’ve got a deal, mate.”</p><p>As he runs out of the pub, he shouts to Gemma, “The Vicar’s got me, love!”</p><p>Gemma walks over to adds Colin’s cheque on top of theirs with an amused expression. Adam picks it up and groans before fishing for his wallet. But he soon forgets all about Colin’s astronomical bar tab when Alex returns and drops her lacy knickers in his lap.</p><p>“Take me home, <em>lover</em>.”</p><p>*</p><p>Adam takes her up against the dining table. Alex is <em>beyond</em> thrilled. He slams into her like he’s got something to prove yet somehow manages to fumble with her breasts gently and reverently. Better at multi-tasking than he thinks he is. With his thumb on her clit, she comes before he does, and then he’s crying out soon after. (He’s always been louder than she is.)</p><p>Once they’ve recovered, he makes them both a cup of decaf tea, which they drink snuggled up together in bed.</p><p>“Could’ve made a baby right there on the table,” he says to her with a cocky smile.</p><p>She smirks back at him. “<em>Could </em>make one on a double decker bus.”</p><p>He groans at her. She snuggles up against him, laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks for today,” she says quietly.</p><p>He’s about to ask her to clarify, <em>thanks for what</em>, but instead he just puts his tea down and wraps his arms around her.</p><p>“I love you very much,” he tells her earnestly.</p><p>She lifts her head to kiss his jaw, then snuggles back into him. “I love you too.”</p><p>He’s quiet for a few moments. Then he says, “I do desperately want a baby with you.”</p><p>She grins against his chest and holds him tighter.</p><p>“Soon.”</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>